Boundless
by Nightingale2004
Summary: In a world where everybody has a tattoo, that only the other half has, Orion Adebowale was mated to the most powerful and terrifying man in history. Going on the run as soon as they found out, Orion hoped to never meet her mate again. But what happens when Klaus doesn't want to let her go? What happens when the chase becomes a hunt? And what happens when he finally caches her? AU
1. I want to live,Not just survive

Orion jumped out the window, barely landing on her feet. She immediately started running, knowing that if she stopped for even a second it could put a end to her escape.

She could feel his anger. Could feel his fury. Then when she thought she couldn't run any longer, A large wolf was by her side.

Orion leaped at the wolf and in a blurry movement latched on. She hung on for dear life, her slim fingers hooked on clumps of fur. The wolf was running as fast as it could towards the boarder, but knowing it would make no difference, how could it when the man chasing her was both vampire and werewolf. Howls echoed throughout the forest, each wolf notifying the others of her and the rogues location.

"Little wolf," called a familiar dark husky voice from behind," run as much as you want, as far as you want. I will find you and lock you in a tower so high, not even your magnificent wolf could help you escape. Enjoy our game of cat and mouse because it shall not last ant longer. You have my word."

As Klaus finished, his words were replaced with a ear piercing howl. He had shifted into his wolf and was howling the song of the hunt.\

 **So this is a new book, that I literally just thought of. There will be slow updates because of school and family. I am just in seventh grade so I would love any ideas for this book or any directions this book could be taken. The Originals and vampire Diaries sadly do not belong to me.**


	2. The beginning of the end

_Flashback- 6 hours_

 _Orion was only supposed to be visiting Mystic Falls. She wasn't supposed to stay even for a week, and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to stay for a month, but when her old childhood friend, Tyler Lockwood, called she came running._

 _However, she was only supposed to stay for a couple of days. So, she is not exactly shore how she ended up in a dress, a month later, getting ready for a party to kill Katherine._

(She didn't know her life was going to change, she didn't know this was her last night without running from a monster)

 _"are you almost ready, jease, you take longer then Stefan does to do his hair." her drinking buddy, Damon Salvatore, was picking her up and apparently, he doesn't appreciate the slightly long wait._

 _Orion just rolled her eyes, and grabbed her purse on her way out. As she walked in her dark black high heels to his car, she couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong._

 _2 hours later- in a party room at the house, with Katherine_

 _"go ahead, kill me, but you're just going to hurt your precious Elena." Katherine said with a bloody grin. " and you should feel honored, as well."_

 _" And why should we feel honored, you Bitch." Damon replied, with a confused, but hateful tone._

 _" Because, guess who is hear." Katherine smirked with victory, not giving them time to guess she said, " I'll give you a guess. There are five of them, they are the first vampires, and they are known to be ruthless."_

 _" The originals" Stefan whispered in terror._

 _Damon looked at Orion's confused eyes with his own terror filled blue eyes and said, " we have to get out of here. Now."_

 _Running down the hallway to the exit stair and door, Orion was still confused. She tried to get answers, but he would not respond. Grabbing Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie on the way out, they heeded for the door. But on the way-out Elena stopped her feet and asked Damon what was happening._

 _Damon looked around as if somebody might be over hearing and in a hushed whisper explained, "The originals are the first vampires ever created, a thousand years ago. They had another brother, but he died when they were still human. His death pushed his parents, a powerful witch and a prideful warrior Viking, to make a spell that made them immortal and invincible. The downside to the spell was that the sun became their weakness, they can only be slightly hurt by vervain, there emotions are amped up by one thousand and because they are so old they can't flip the switch. There are five of them, the eldest Finn, is known by the self-hated one. He hated what he was, but fell in love with a girl and learned to deal with his vampirism. The second eldest Elijah, is known to be the noble one. He always kept his word and protects his family at any cost. The fourth oldest Kol, is known to be the trouble maker. He is psychotic and loves to torture people for his own amusement. Then there's the youngest Rebekah, is known to be the girl who loved to easily. She is the only girl and wears her heart on her sleeve, don't be foaled by her face though she is as deadly as the rest."_

 _As he was saying this Orion began to feel her tattoo itch with each passing moment. She glanced nervously around and then began to realize something._

 _"Damon." She said quietly," you skipped the third eldest."_

 _Damon's handsome features grew grim and he spoke in a voice that made it sound like he was already talking about his death._

 _"Klaus Mikaelson is known to be the most terrifying man, in history. He is said to be the most powerful person in the whole world and he brought hundreds of kingdoms to their knees with just a mention of his name. What makes him different from his siblings is that he is half. His true father was a werewolf, so when his mother cast the spell he became not only a vampire but a werewolf as well. A true hybrid."_

 _Damon looked over his shoulder as he was making his way toward the door, every step farther from the massacre, he knew would be taken place._

 _Just as soon as they got 20 steps away, they heard a voice come on the microphone. They all shared a nervous look and tried to get closer to the door, all while Orion's tattoo was getting painfully itchy._

 _" Hello, Mystic high schools, we are just going to have a party to die for." Came a dark, deep, husky, British voice from the makeshift stage._

 _When Orion made the mistake of looking up and locking eyes with the man on stage, time froze and everything came to a halt. She began shaking her head no, and backing away slowly._

 _"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and I will be your host this evening."_

 _Orion whipped back around and started running to the door. Knowing it won't be long before he started to chase after._

 **Hello again, and thank for the support from the last chapter. this book was just a spur of the moment one, so any ideas are great. please leave a review, and please remember I am just in seventh grade, do if this book sucks, then I am just blaming it on that.**


	3. Running From Golden Eyes

A dark shadow figure stood on a balcony overlooking a dark garden filled with black roses. His lips curled into a smirk when he recalled the Salvatore's screams. The youngest was a old friend, mate to his sister. But even Rebekah knew the consequences of helping ones mate runaway.

His smirk turned into a low growl and cerulean blue eyes darkened to a onix black shade, as he recalled his little mate running away from him. She will never be afraid of him. She will never be afraid of anybody. She was his, after all.

The metal beneath his hands started to bend and groan from under the pressure he was exerting on it. Just as it was about to snap, he let go of it all together, when he smelt his brother coming from the doorway.

Elijah Mikaelson observed his brother. He looked calm and almost tranquil, if for not the way his hands were clenched so tight that he could almost feel the restrain it took not to hunt down his mate and teach her how important leaving him was, if for not the way his eyes held fury and promise of punishment.

" She ran," Elijah stated with no emotion.

" She did," He replies back with his back now turned to Elijah.

Elijah easily recognized the blank tone in his brothers voice, maybe it was the tone that he recognized, or the words that he associated it with. Or maybe, it was the memories that never quite went away. The memories of a dark, cold emptiness that nearly consumed him.

" Brother-" Elijah stated,

" You know what happens when people run from me, Elijah."

How could he forget? How could he forget the mayhem and destruction that followed? How can he forget when his youngest brother was living proof, of what happens?

" She has no idea, brother." Elijah said desperately.

Maybe it was the elder brother instincts that were ingrained in him before the girl was even born, acting up. Or maybe it was the smallest hope in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he might be able to save one sister, while he had failed to save his blood.

The monster that monsters fear considered this notion, considered that his girl, the girl that ran away, did not understand what exactly she unleashed. Did not realize exactly what the beast inside of him would do to her. Did not realize that every supernatural creature, witches, werewolves and vampires alike, were now hunting her down. And did not realize how far he would go to get her in his arms, to have his mate be with him.

He entertained the idea, but he also dismissed it. She knew exactly what would happen as she fled from him. He saw it in her gaze, the way she stared back and the realization quickly wormed into her dark green eyes.

He carefully put his left hand into his coat pocket and for the first time that night, turned towards his brother.

Elijah swallowed, he never realized how much on edge his brother was. Now it was reflecting back into his own oak orbs.

" No Elijah, she had every idea." He confirmed with knowing in his voice and something a little bit darker.

Elijah had to repress the urge to take a step back, he also recognized what that something else was in his brothers voice, something that was always there when talking about the particular women.

The darkness in his brother's voice was not a unfamiliar tone. He heard him use it when he was referring to Elijah or another sibling. The tone in his voice was not to me truffled with, something some people forget.

Somebody like the person in his basement, who is being tortured with every last breath of him. Somebody like Damon Salvatore.

The tone was possessiveness.

And now as he started into his Klaus's eyes, he couldn't help but recognize that the gold and amber surrounding his brother's iris, was never as prominent as it was now.

 **Thank you all for reviewing. That really meant a lot to me. I am so sorry that it took so long for a update, but I never realize where I am taking this story. Suggestions would be awesome.**

 **Please do not put hate for a review though. Constructive criticism is absolutely fine, but please no hate.**

 **The face claim for Orion is Adelaide Kane.**

 **Was written form my phone, so probably needs some editing.**


	4. The blood never tasted sweeter

Orion pulled her dyed auburn locks in front of her face to block the view, Incase anybody recognized her.

She wouldn't be surprised if they did, however, with all the posters and rewards given out from the Original family.

At first, Orion thought that only Klaus would be going after her, but when it was seen Klaus's brothers and sister looking for her, she knew she had to take to a disguise.

As Orion looked around her surroundings, she couldn't help but look at the darkly lit streets and abandoned pay-phone receptacles. Somehow the features make her even more nervous and on edge.

She quickly walked across the street, making sure her eyes were on the correct shop, than when she got to her destination, she opened the rusted iron doors and made her way inside.

Once inside, her dark green eyes surveyed the objects and items that sat upon the shelfs. Some old, some new, some big, some small, but although all the items looked like nothing didn't mean they were. Orion could practically feel the magic cursing through the objects.

"I'm sorry, we're closed."

Orion turned her head around to look at the women who just spoke. The women had a gangly features with sunken grey eyes. She looked about in her mid-thirties.

"I'm here for the owner." Orion replied back, with steel in her tone.

The women's sunken eyes hardened and her jaw clenched,

"She's not available."

Orion closed her eyes and thought about her options. She could leave and see her in the morning or she could state her name and see her now.

" Tell her the king's mate wants to see her."

The women's grip on the broomstick in her hands whent lacks and she whispered,

"Dear god."

The women gave her one more glance and disappeared through the curtain separating the front of the store from the back, a few minutes later she returned with a older lady in her sixties with white and grey hair.

" I see you have come," the older lady told.

Orion sucked a breath through her teeth and answered,

" you know why I am here Harriet, please do not play games with me."

Harriet's mouth pursed, than settled into a straight line. Her jaw clenched, and her already dark eyes darkened. She made a signal with her left hand to follow her through the curtain.

As both Orion and Harriet made there way down the long hallway in silence, Harriet made a turn to the left, only to come face to face with a tall, brown, wooden door.

Harriet grabbed a key from her wrinkly old neck and slid it in the slot, when a lock was heard, she opened the door and both of them slid in the room.

There wasn't much to look at. With a dusty orange couch in the right corner of the room and a old, dark wooden desk pushed against the far left side. What made the room interesting was the small table in the middle of the room, with a big book resting on it, looking several decades old.

" you do not have a long time, child, sit and let's be done with this."

Orion sat down opposed to the witch and glanced around the room chewing her bottom lip. She knew she did not have long, she just wanted to know where might be safest to run.

Harriet took her hand and brought in up to her forehead, muttering in Latin. A few seconds later, her eyes shot open and the terrified witch stumbled backwards.

The witch pointed a shaky finger at her and backed away as fast as her old body would allow.

Orion could feel her eyebrows knit together in confusion, only seconds later she had her answer.

" yo-you bear the monsters mark, there is no place on Earth that he won't find you, go."

Orion narrowed her eyes and hissed to the elderly witch,

" what have you done?"

It wasn't a question, but a demand.

The witch only shook her head, Orion suddenly heard glass breaking.

Orion felt her eyes widen and turned her head back to Harriet. She repeated her question, more forcefully,

" _what have you done?"_

Finally, the rage in Orion's voice snapped Harriet out of her thoughts and she looked back to the younger women,

" I-I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean you didn't have a-"

The words were cut off from her mouth when she once again looked around the room.

Behind the old, orange couch was a small symbol, one that if you didn't look hard enough you would miss it.

It had a snake coiled around the middle with a capital M in the very center.

Orion felt her blood run cold. Could feel her breath quicken and almost stop. She recognized that symbol.

The Mikaelson family symbol.

She felt shivers down her spine and a gulp make its way down her throat, than she heard the sound of a women screaming down the long narrow hall. Orion knew it was the women from earlier.

With one last glance at Harriet, she reached across the table and quickly snapped the witch's neck, than jumped out the window, into the darkness below.


End file.
